1. Field of the Invention
The present of the invention relates to the remote operation of an auger and more specifically, to using a radio signal to remotely operate an auger attached to a bin used to transport, store, and distribute particulate matter.
2. Problems in the Art
Bins equipped with augers are well-known in the art. The purpose of such bins is to transport, store, and distribute grain in a desired amount or to a desired location. Such auger equipped bins are a common sight on many of today's farms. Although prior art auger equipped bins have many desirable features, they also suffer from several problems. The starting and stopping of the flow of material from the augers of such bins currently requires the use of cables and pulleys or manual control. Other prior art auger equipped bins require the use of a hydraulic motor to regulate the flow of material. Such prior art requires a user to physically turn the unit on or off at the unit's location. This exposes the user to possibly severe weather conditions and/or environmental hazards. It is therefore desirable to allow a user turn an auger on or off and/or regulate the flow of material remotely.
Current auger equipped bins are designed to transport, store and distribute specific materials. It is therefore desirable to provide an auger equipped bin capable of handling a variety of materials.
Additionally, prior art auger equipped bins such as the grain cart shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,094 to Bergkamp, et al., have been developed with discharge chutes adaptable to make the bin easier to store and transport. Such adaptable discharge chutes require a user to manually prepare the discharge chute for operation. Further, highway laws limit the height and width of bins including the discharge chute. It is therefore desirable to have a bin with a discharge chute affixed so as to require no adaptation by the user prior to operation of the auger. It is also desirable to have an auger equipped bin with an affixed discharge chute which is capable of traveling on highways and capable of being stored without the need to reposition the discharge chute.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for solving these and other problems.
3. Features of the Invention
It is therefore objective of the present invention to provide an auger assembly which may be remotely controlled by a user.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide an auger equipped bin capable of transporting, storing, and discharging various types of particulate matter.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide an auger equipped bin with a discharge chute that does not need to be repositioned for travel or storage.
A still further objective of the present invention is to allow a user to remain in a secured and comfortable environment while operating an auger equipped bin.
Another objective of the present invention is to provide a portable auger unit that allows a user to buy feed in bulk quantities and dispense desired amounts of that feed to specific locations.
A still further objective of the present invention is to allow a user to remain in a secured and comfortable environment while operating an auger equipped bin.
These, as well as other features, objects and advantages of the present invention, will become apparent from the following specification and claims.